<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Letters by jestergutz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423685">Love Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestergutz/pseuds/jestergutz'>jestergutz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lingerie, Love Letters, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Admirer, Topping from the Bottom, Valentine’s Day, mirage is so pretty, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestergutz/pseuds/jestergutz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cryptos been getting love letters slid under his door lately, now that valentine’s is here, a pleasant surprise is waiting for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a bit rushed but I’m happy with how it came out!! Happy Valentine’s Day everyone :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crypto looks down at the floor and through the slot beneath his door, yet another letter lay. It was closed with a heart sticker and as always had “Crypto” scrawled in big fancy letters. He frowns, mainly thinking it’s just a fan or some joke since he’s the new guy but, something was definitely up. </p><p>He rips the envelope open, it’s tinted pink and the letter is written in red pen with fancy script.  </p><p> </p><p>“Dearly beloved, </p><p>     It’s been a long time since I’ve felt this way about anyone. You make my heart flutter even when you’re stone cold. I could watch you work all day. You’re gorgeous when you’re focused, you know that? I bet you’re wondering who I am by now, I think you have some guesses. But who am I to give up the surprise? ;) </p><p>You know what day is coming up, right? </p><p>Save the date. </p><p>                                      Your one and only, <br/>                                                    Secret admirer💕” </p><p>Crypto normally wouldn’t be invested in this kind of thing; a secret admirer? Sounds lame. But now that he knows it’s someone he lives with, now it’s interesting. If he were to guess, his first would be Natalie but a letter like this didn’t seem like something she’d write. It could be Witt but...no, that’d be ridiculous! Witt had too many fans fawning over him to tie himself down like that, the man was insatiable. Whatever. </p><p>Crypto tosses the letter on his desk, forcing it out of his mind (poorly, at best). It’s late, he puts his tools back in their meticulously organized toolbox under his desk and shuts Hack off for the night. <br/>___</p><p>The next morning is rough to say the least. When Crypto makes his way to the mess hall of the drop ship, he can already hear Mirage and Octane having a heated debate over some sort of breakfast food. </p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about, amigo.” <br/>“Oh? All that mouth from the talking twig?” <br/>“This twig could run circles around you, pretty boy.”<br/>“Pretty boy...?” <br/>“Whatever, dude. You’re wrong, just accept it.” <br/>“I will not axe- asset-... ACCEPT it. You’re the one who’s wrong here!” </p><p>The shouting is getting loud, Crypto sees Wattson covering her ears from her seat at the table. There’s a loud gunshot that abruptly stops the arguing. At the trigger of the smoking gun is Bangalore, shooting a blank of course. Loba is behind her, looking slightly irked as well. </p><p>“Now, is that better, Nat?” Bangalore puts a hand on Wattsons shoulder, letting her know it’s quieter now. <br/>“Yes, merci.” She says quietly. </p><p>“You two arent FNG’s, you should know better not to yell when Nat is around.” She glares daggers towards the two. </p><p>Crypto watches as Wattson cleans her plate and leaves, Bang and Loba taking her place. Mirage and Octane awkwardly shuffle out after they murmured their apologies to everyone. Crypto could hear them start whisper-yelling as they left. <br/>Wraith strolls in after. </p><p>Crypto figures wraith might be his best option here, she’s friendly with most of the legends, right? Or maybe just the legends who’d be interested him. </p><p>“야, Renee, you know if anyone’s been eyeing me?”<br/>“What?”<br/>“Like, interested in me.” Cryptos hands are shoved deep in his pockets. <br/>“Oh, I don’t really pay attention to those things, Crypto.” Wraith turns to him, an eyebrow raised as she crosses her arms. <br/>“Any ideas? At all?” <br/>“Really, honestly I haven’t noticed, sorry.” She says, giving a sideways smile for a moment before walking away. </p><p>And he’s back at square one. Maybe he should just give up at this point. He’ll probably find out eventually. Maybe it was best if he just let things play out on their own. He heads back to his room. <br/>___</p><p>The door closes behind him with a hiss, he tries to drown his anxiety out with work. And it ends up working, for a little while, a few hours pass before he can hear footsteps shuffling outside his door. He turns, watching, waiting. </p><p>A letter is slid under the door. </p><p>Oh, right. Valentine’s Day is tomorrow. Crypto rushes to the door, hoping to catch the culprit but the hallway is empty, or at least he can’t see anyone. He picks up the letter, closing the door and ripping the envelope open. </p><p>“Dearest Crypto</p><p>          Tomorrow’s a big day, right? Meet me in the fourth floor closet at 11pm. I’d say come alone but I don’t think anyone would want to come with you. ;) <br/>                See you soon lovely💕</p><p>                                          With Love, <br/>                                              Your Secret Admirer”</p><p> </p><p>Crypto’s heart races: tomorrow is really soon. If anything he has to at least get enough sleep to deal with whatever happens, he’s sweating at the thought. Had this been a few weeks ago he might have had a chance to figure out who it is, but he’s just too busy to be focusing on something trivial during his work hours. He’d just have to deal with this tomorrow. <br/>___</p><p>He feels stupid. It’s 10:59, he’s outside the closet waiting for the minute to tick buy, he’s wearing his normal clothes but if you asked him if he wore a little cologne he might punch you than admit it. <br/>He stares at the door, knowing the hour had changed. It’s time. </p><p>Crypto hesitates at the panel. What if this whole thing was a joke? Something to humiliate him in front of everyone? He didn’t think he could take something like that. Meeting in a stupid supply closet on the half empty top floor of their building. It’s the perfect ruse for one of Witt’s pranks, something to one-up him for when he up-staged him during his first match. Crypto shakes his head. No. He’s gonna do it, he’s gonna open the fucking door. </p><p>He opens the door slowly, its dark in the closet but there’s fake candles stacked up on the shelving allowing just enough light to see...</p><p>“Witt?” </p><p>It’s Mirage. </p><p>“The one and only.” He coyly responds. </p><p>He’s in the most beautiful red lace lingerie Crypto had ever laid his eyes on. It’s like a dream, the silk sheets hung up to cover the cleaning supplies, rose petals peppered around the room, with candles and the red lingerie. Crypto never thought he’d ever get to spend a Valentine’s Day like this. </p><p>“You just gonna stand there?” He smiles, Cryptos feet move on their own and the door hisses closed behind him. The closet is cramped, dark and hot. Or was it just him? Literally? Crypto almost immediately shrugs his jacket to the floor. Gravitating towards the gorgeous specimen in front of him. </p><p>Mirage grabs Crypto by the collar, switching their positions, allowing for Crypto to sit now, followed by Mirage straddling himself on his lap. He doesn’t initiate anything, he’s waiting for Crypto’s permission to really get started. Their eyes are inches away from each other, lips so hesitant yet so close. </p><p>After what seems like forever, Crypto leans in, allowing their lips to connect; giving full permission by one swift movement and Mirage is already melting into it. Mirages lips taste like cherry. He’s making little noises and letting his hands roam the divots and curves of Cryptos torso, new areas to explore without that puffy jacket blocking the view. Crypto does the same, sliding his hands down the curve of Mirages back, feeling his hips and waist. Crypto brushes a few of Mirages curls back, while Mirage runs his hands through Cryptos hair in response. Mirages hands curve back to the nape of Cryptos neck, letting him pull them closer. Mirage’s stray curls hang overhead, his eyes wild with excitement. Crypto hopes that Mirage can’t hear how loud his heart is pounding in his chest.</p><p>“Can I...?” Crypto begins to ask. <br/>“Don’t need to ask twice.” Mirage smiles, handling Crypto a condom. He quickly rolls it on. </p><p>He moves the g-string out of the way. Already prepped, he’s quick to slide down onto Cryptos cock. Crypto reaches for his hips, feeling them rock in circles against him, getting used to the size. He’s gasping quietly, pressing his fingers into Crypto’s shoulders. Crypto drags his hands down to squeeze at Mirages ass, getting a little “oh!” out of him. </p><p>Mirage pistons his hips against Cryptos, getting his partners cock to hit him I just the right spots, he’s gasping and moaning louder now, “you’re so good” he’s whispering between kisses, “so fucking good.” </p><p>Crypto can’t get enough of what’s in front of him: Witt looking gorgeous even in the dim light, his eyes sparkling and his lazy smile making Cryptos heart do flips in his chest. Both of them keep their hands wandering, massaging and pressing at each other’s bodies. Mirage’s pace is too fast but it’s hard and deep. Crypto can’t help but let a few moans out too, just quiet enough for Mirage to hear them. </p><p>“Been waiting for this...” he pants, “so long...” <br/>Crypto can tell he’s already close, he tightens his grip on Mirages cock—squeezing around him so that Mirage is moaning obscenely once he tips over the edge. He’s practically yelling words that Crypto can’t exactly understand, still circling his hips around Cryptos cock as he digs his nails into the meat of his thighs, riding out the rest of his orgasm. Crypto knows he’ll leave marks and something about that excites him. Mirage continues his movement til his whole body is shuddering, he wraps his arms tightly around Cryptos neck as he huffs, catching his breath. </p><p>“I really, really like you.” </p><p>Crypto smiles, not quite sure how to respond. He places a soft peck on Mirages cheek. </p><p>“A-and I don’t mean that in the post-sex way, either!” Mirage suddenly backpedals a bit, “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while and the holiday was just an excuse to do it...so...” he speeds through the first part and awkwardly fills the air at the end. </p><p>“Be mine?” He smiles, brushing a thumb against the line between skin and synthetics. </p><p>“물론이야” Crypto nearly whispers, “of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you guys enjoyed!! </p><p>twitter: @jestergutz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>